


Hero for a day

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects in his one shining moment as a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero for a day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the October Writer’s Circle Prompt at OEAM: Your character as a superhero.

HERO FOR A DAY 

 

Jack O’Neill never considered himself a hero. He especially didn’t consider himself one when he really did something heroic. To him, he was just doing his job. He always smiled when he remembered that one time though…

The Tok’ra showed up with an armband that would give them superior strength and wanted to try it on Jack, Carter and Jackson. When the Atoneek Armband began to work on both his mind and his body, what a feeling! He’d never felt so vital in his whole life. He was sure that if he’d tried, he could have flown just like Superman! He remembered the elation. Oh and the hunger… he’d never been so hungry in his life either! And the food had been so good and he wanted more and more of it. 

What a blast the barroom brawl had been as well. They’d kicked some ass, Carter, Jackson and him. Jackson finally got his turn to beat up the bullies. Hammond hadn’t been too happy with them but hey, you can’t have everything! 

He’d wanted to kill Goa’uld so bad that he could taste it. Everything had been perfect until the moment that Carter’s armband had fallen off and she’d fainted. His fear for the few seconds before he passed out was as intense as all the other feelings had been. She couldn’t die and especially not here on a Goa’uld ship! 

But they’d gotten out just in time, just as the whole mountain was about to be blown to hell. 

The Tok’ra had never been anything but sneaky and troublesome. They were, in the end, simply not humans and could never think exactly like a human. He hadn’t trusted that Anise when she came through the gate and never trusted her after that either but for that one little while, he’d been all the superheroes he remembered from his comic books rolled into one. 

Had it been foolish? Yes. Dangerous? Very much so. Did he regret it? Not much. Would he do it again? Hell yes! 

He wondered if Carter ever thought about it. After a moment’s hesitation, he picked up the phone and called her. 

“Carter, do you remember the time…” 

~END~


End file.
